Le Manoir
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Tu ne savais pas, Robin, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sortes ce jour là. Tu n'aurais pas pu le deviner. Comment aurais-tu pu prevoir le danger qui t'attendais ? OS faite avec tous les clichés des films d'horreur.


Voilà qu'est ce qui se passe quand on regarde trop la télé... xD

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ;)

* * *

**Le Manoir**

Tu ne savais pas, Robin, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sortes ce jour là. Tu n'aurais pas pu le deviner. Tu devais traverser la campagne, pour aller voir un parent malade. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là dedans. Ce voyage était programmé depuis longtemps, puisque ton grand-oncle voulait voir sa petite-nièce avant de mourir, seule membre de sa famille encore en vie, son unique héritière.

Tu avais préparé tes bagages la veille, et fait seller ton grand cheval noir le matin. Et tu étais partie, suivant le chemin écrit dans la lettre. Tu avais voyagé toute la journée, t'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser ton cheval se reposer. Mais maintenant, tu avais décidé d'accélérer le pas, parce que le crépuscule approchait, et de gros nuages noires, signes imminentes d'une tempête, couvraient le ciel un peu plus à chaque minute. Il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un village s'approchait, il n'y avait que ce long chemin de terre que tu suivais.

Puis, au loin, tout au loin, tu aperçus un manoir. Ce n'était évidemment pas celui de ton grand-oncle, qui habitait au prochain village, mais au moins c'était un endroit où tu pouvais demander asile pendant la nuit - continuer le trajet après le coucher du soleil serait de la folie.

Tu lança alors ton cheval au galop, et arriva devant le manoir - qui était beaucoup plus grand de près - au bout de quelques minutes. Il semblait abandonné, si ce n'était la faible lumière provenant de quelques fenêtres. Le jardin n'était pas entretenu, et seuls quelques arbres étaient encore debout, dépourvue de toute feuille. Quelques vitres du manoir étaient cassées, et toutes semblaient sales.

Tu mis pied à terre, laissant ton cheval seul. Loyal, il n'ira nulle part. Doucement, tu gravis les escaliers et franchis le palier. Tu levas la main pour frapper à la porte, mais elle s'ouvrit avant que tu ne la touches.

À cet instant tes instincts t'ont crié de faire demi-tour, de fuir. De prendre ton étalon noir et finir le chemin au triple galop, nuit ou pas. Mais tu les ignora, pensant que c'était une peur idiote. De toute façon, tu étais beaucoup trop curieuse, Robin. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce manoir si étrange, voir qui avait ouvert la porte.

Et tu rentras.

"Allô ?" tu appelas, regardant autour de toi. "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Tu venais de rentrer dans une grande salle, illuminée par la faible lueur des bougies. En face à toi, deux escaliers montaient, menant à l'étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait quelques portes, toutes fermés. Là où tu étais, il n'y avait qu'un grand tapis par terre, avec un lustre au dessus.

La porte claqua derrière toi, et tu sursautas légèrement, la regardant. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle... quand tu te retournas encore, tu vis un homme à une demi-douzaine de mètres de toi. Tu retins un autre sursaut - il n'avait pas été là avant. Cet homme était habillé d'un costard et pantalon noir, chemise blanche et nœud papillon - c'était sans doute le majordome. Ses cheveux étaient entre le gris et le blanc, et bien coiffés. Il semblait assez fort malgré son âge, et avait les traits durs et bien tracés, et un air pas vraiment commode.

Il te salua tout de même poliment : "Bonsoir, mademoiselle."

"Bonsoir" répondis-tu. "Je suis désolée de cette intrusion, la porte s'est ouverte... je voulais demander si je pouvais passer la nuit, si ce n'est pas un inconvénient. Je préfère ne pas voyager de nuit. J'ai de l'argent pour payer, si vous voulez-"

"Un écuyer s'occupe déjà de votre cheval. Vos bagages seront amenées dans votre chambre." interrompit le vieil homme. "Monsieur vous attend à table. Suivez-moi."

Il ne te laissa pas répondre, et tu n'avais le choix que de le suivre à travers une grande porte de bois. Des questions te brûlaient la gorge, Robin. Qu'était cet étrange endroit ? Pourquoi t'avait-on accueillie si gentiment ? Sans rien demander en échange, en plus. T'avait-on prise pour quelqu'un d'autre? Et qui était ce mystérieux hôte?

Tu ne pus pourtant pas les poser, puisque l'instant d'après tu te retrouvas toute évidence dans la salle à manger, qui était aussi faiblement éclairé que la salle précédente. Les murs étaient ornés des tableaux aux tons sombres, et il y avait deux statues aux fromes étranges. Ici aussi un lustre, cette fois au dessus d'une table d'au moins six mètres de long.

Au bout de cette table il y avait un jeune homme, sans aucun doute le "_Monsieur" _dont le majordome t'avait parlé. Il te regarda arriver, un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres qui t'envoya un frisson le long de ta colonne vertébrale.

Le majordome tira la chaise pour toi, et tu t'assois, complètement à l'opposé du jeune homme. Ton plat était déjà prêt, et le vieil homme te servis un peu de vin, avant de se tourner vers son patron.

"Quelque chose d'autre, _Sir_ ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Ce sera tout, Smoker. Merci." répondit le jeune homme d'une façon élégante. Son majordome s'inclina et quitta la pièce, l'écho de ses pas s'amplifiant dans le silence.

Tu regardas ton hôte, en te demandant ce que tu devais dire. Il avait environ ton âge - ou bien était-il plus jeune? - et avait la peau plus pâle que la lune, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux ébènes où tu aurais pu jurer avoir vu une lueur rouge pendant une fraction de seconde. Ses joues étaient ornées des tâches de rousseur enfantines, et son sourire avait quelque chose de provocateur et dangereux. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux, les mèches tombant presque sur ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de les coiffer. Il portait un costard - bien plus élégant que celui de son majordome - mais tu pouvais quand même deviner ses muscles puissants.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Robin" Il avait décidé de prendre la parole. Ton sang se glaça - comment connaissait-il ton prénom ? "Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter; je suis le Comte Aceula, propriétaire de ce manoir. Vous voulez passer la nuit, si je ne me trompe."

"Oui, si ce n'est pas trop demander" tu lui a répondu. "Mais comment le saviez vous ? Et comment connaissez vous mon prénom ?"

Le comte ne fit que sourire, un sourire qui, déformé par la danse des petites flammes des chandelles, semblait létal.

"Vous pouvez commencer à manger... il ne faut pas laisser le diner se refroidir" dit-il, faisant un petit geste de la main vers son assiette. "Une chambre est déjà prête pour vous."

"Je vous remercie." Tu avais compris, Robin, que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. "C'est très généreux de votre part de me loger et nourrir, sans rien demander. Je suis très reconnaissante."

"Ce n'est rien." te rassura-t-il, jouant avec son verre de vin. Un vin plus épais que le tiens, d'un bordeaux plus foncé. "Je sais qu'il est difficile de voyager de nuit par ces chemins, surtout une jeune femme seule. Des choses étranges se passent là dehors... et pas toujours des choses normales pour le commun des mortels."

Tu sentis un frisson, comme si la pièce était devenue plus glacée. Et tu te dis que c'était ridicule, que tu avais beaucoup voyagé et que ce n'était pas quelques coupeurs de routes, ou quelques loups qui auraient pu te faire peur. Pourtant, tu ne pus pas t'empêcher de demander : "Quelle genre des choses?"

"Je ne peux répondre avec précision" répondit-il, ses yeux noirs -et pas que noirs, mais dotés d'une étrange lueur - ne te quittant pas. Et il n'arrêtait pas de sourire, même pas une seconde. "À ce jour, de tous les fous qui se sont aventuré dehors la nuit, aucun n'est revenu. Il est dit que des démons, des créatures de l'au-delà viennent capturer les esprits errants. Certains disent entendre des cris effrayants, des cris d'outre-tombe."

"Je ne crois en rien de tout cela" Tu l'avais coupé assez brutalement, malgré toi. "Ce sont surement des gens qui se sont perdus, et qui se sont fait attaqués par des bêtes sauvages."

Il te répondit par un sourire qui enleva toute ton assurance. "Vous avez le droit de croire ce que vous voulez. Tâchez seulement de bien fermer votre fenêtre avant de dormir."

Robin, pourquoi n'arrivais-tu pas à dormir? Tu avais pourtant fermé la fenêtre, comme il l'avait recommandé. Et tu n'en avais même pas besoin, c'était ridicule. Depuis quand avait-tu peur des histoires d'enfants? Rien de ce genre ne t'avait jamais dérangée. Pourtant, dans cette chambre froide et obscure, tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise...

Après le diner, le Conte t'avait montré un peu le manoir. Un hall avec des vieux tableaux de famille, les un tous plus les effrayants que les autres. Il te montra aussi la bibliothèque, qui t'intéressa. Le Comte Aceula était très cultivé, et te parla de Dante, Aristote, Platon, Machiavel, Voltaire, Cervantès et Shakespeare. Tu avais regardé ses livres, il y en avait tellement! Certains t'avaient plutôt intimidé, des livres dans des langues anciennes qui te faisaient penser au satanisme, aux pratiques occultes.

Il se faisait tard, il t'avait souhaité la bonne nuit, et le majordome Smoker t'avait conduit à travers l'immense maison, jusqu'à une chambre toute aussi grande, où tes bagages t'attendaient déjà. Après une douche, tu avais enfilée une chemise de nuit et t'étais glissée dans les draps du grand lit.

Un bruit fit que tous tes muscles se contractent. Tu levas doucement la tête vers sa source, remarquant que la fenêtre s'était ouverte. En te disant que ce manoir était vraiment mal entretenu, tu quittais la chaleur du lit, enfilant des pantoufles, et te dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Quand tu t'y approcha, une brise froide pénétra la chambre, te faisant frissonner. Tu la fermas vivement, et allais retourner dans le lit, quand un mouvement dehors attira ton attention.

Tu regardas avec attention, et remarqua un petit bois derrière la maison, qui t'avais échappé quand tu étais arrivée. Un ombre semblait se glisser à la lisière. Tu plissas les yeux pour mieux voir, quand un éclair soudain éclaircit tout pour une fraction de seconde. Et tu le vis. Une créature, mi-homme mi-bête, recroquevillé, les yeux tournés vers toi... les yeux d'un rouge vif et mortel. Le Comte Aceula, métamorphosé en quelque chose d'inhumain.

Tu hoquetas de surprise, et le seconde d'après, quand l'obscurité s'était réinstallée, tu ne vis plus personne dehors, et une forte pluie commença à tomber. Tu voulais te convaincre que ce n'était qu'un jeu de ton esprit, mais ton cœur, qui battait de plus en plus vite, n'était pas dupe. Tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ici, Robin... tu l'avais su dès que tu avais franchis le palier, mais tu avais décidé d'ignorer ce sentiment. Et maintenant, tu le regrettais.

De la sueur froide commençait à couler le long de ton dos, et tu pris ton sac le plus important, laissant les autres. Tant pis pour eux, tu avais besoin de partir, tu le sentais, et ta vie était plus importante que tous ses bagages. Tu courus vers la porte, mais avant que tu n'y arrives, elle s'ouvrit. Tu t'immobilisas de peur. Smoker se tenait à l'encadrement.

"Allez-vous quelque part, mademoiselle?" s'enquit-il.

Tu avais presque oublié de respirer, Robin, pendant que ton cerveau travailla à fond pour trouver une excuse.

"Je m'inquiète pour mon grand-oncle que je dois visiter" dis-tu enfin. "Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je dois vraiment aller le voir. Merci pour votre hospitalité, mais je-"

"Il y a une affreuse tempête à l'extérieur" t'interrompit-il. "Il serait insensé de partir maintenant. Surtout avec tout ce qu'il y a là dehors...D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de fermer cette fenêtre."

Instinctivement, tu te retournas, et vit qu'en effet, la fenêtre s'était ouverte de nouveau. Comment cela était possible? Tu venais tout juste de la fermer ...Tu retournas ton attention vers le majordome, et te rendis compte qu'il n'était plus là.

Tu sortis dans le couloir, regardant autour de toi. Aucun signe de vie. Puis, provenant de ta chambre, tu entendis - ou plutôt sentis - un mouvement. Sans hésiter, tu t'étais mise à courir vers la sortie, avant qu'on ne puisse essayer de te retenir encore une fois. Les tableaux semblaient te regarder, et les ombres te poursuivre pendant ta longue course à travers le manoir. Enfin, tu arrivas au niveau des escaliers et les descendis précipitamment. La porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres de toi...

Tu te lanças dessus, tirant dessus pour l'ouvrir. Mais elle resta bloquée. Tu poussas et tira, mais elle ne voulut céder. Ton cœur battant à la chamade, tu te retournas - pour tomber nez à nez avec le Comte. Il était habillé comme au diner, les mains dans les poches et possédant toujours ce sourire hypnotisant. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci... ses yeux étaient _rouges_.

"Vos yeux!..." t'exclamas-tu, reculant contre la porte.

"Pressée?" demanda-t-il calmement. "Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de sortir maintenant."

"Laissez-moi partir!"

Il ne répondit pas, mais son sourire dangereux montrait bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il ne fit qu'élargir son sourire, montrant deux canines pointues.

Un cri échappa de ta gorge malgré toi, et tu te tournas, courant loin de lui, à la recherche désespérée d'une autre sortie. Tu traversas une porte, et la ferma vivement, la bloquant avec un porte parapluie. Haletant, tu reculas, te rendant compte que tu étais dans un long couloir.

"Tu n'iras nulle part, Nico Robin" murmura une voix à ta droite.

Tu hoquetas, remarquant la présence d'Aceula à ta droite, et repris ta course. Tu essayas d'ouvrir plusieurs portes, mais en vain - elles étaient toutes fermées à clé. Enfin, quand tu commençais à perdre espoir, la toute dernière s'ouvrit. Tu te lanças à l'intérieur, à la recherche d'une fenêtre, mais constata avec horreur que tu te retrouvais dans une salle vide, où tout les murs étaient des miroirs. Tu te retournas pour partir, et à cette instant, deux bras forts t'élancèrent, te maintenant sur place, pendant que tu sentis une douleur affreuse sur ton cou. Les yeux élargis par la peur, un cri de mort s'échappant de tes lèvres, la dernière chose que tu vis par dessus l'épaule de ton bourreaux, fut ton propre reflet sur le miroir d'en face. Uniquement le tien.

* * *

So, c'était pas trop mal ? :p  
Review les gens!


End file.
